teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Geku Vs Junior Part 6
Tied up, Geku and Junior were in a prison cell, supressing their powers. Junior tried to escape, but couldn't break it. He was electrucuted and knocked out. Rigor and Xicor knew they woke up and went to them. Geku asked who the hell are you? They laughed and knocked him out. “ Geku No!” Junior Said Junior tried to break through but he was electrocuted again “ Well Junior it seems you’re incredibly powerful but sooner or later you’ll later you’ll become space dust “ Rigor Said “ How do you know my name “ Junior Said “ Because You’re my nephew “ Rigor Said “ No I’m not my uncle would never do this you’re my uncle you’re just a asshole” Junior Said Junior powers up and doesn’t mind that he’s getting electrocuted Junior Powers up more and more and more until the prison cell explodes sending Rigor and Xicor Back Junior tries to get Geku out. Ranch and Kazi kick the guards, breaking Geku and Junior out. Geku punched Xicor, sending him back. Rigor and Junior fought, with Junior losing. Xicor and Rigor were much, much stronger than a Supressed Geku and Junior. Ranch And Kazi rush quickly as the fight is going on Junior is punched in the face But then Junior Punches Rigor in the face knocking him down and making him spit out blood “ Ranch “ Junior Said “ Kazi” Geku Said “ Thanks But you guys could get hurt” Junior Said Geku & Junior ate the senzu and went full power. Xicor went Super Saiyan Demon while Rigor went Super Saiyan 6. Xicor and Rigor beat Geku and Junior to the ground. Geku went SSIFP while SSBFP. Geku kicked Xicor out the spaceship. And then Rigor punched Junior to the ground that made Junior angry so Junior got back up and as Rigor grabs Junior lifting him up Junior then elbows Rigor‘s face and punches him to the ground and then Junior stomps on Rigor’s face Junior then chokes Rigor and punches him in the face repeatedly for approximately 3 minutes Junior then let’s go of Rigor and sticks up his middle finger saying “ Next time don’t f**k with me or my friends and family you piece of shit” Junior Said as he charges up a Big Bang Attack And as Junior fires the blast Rigor is blasted off the ship and then Junior uses a Final Flash to kill both Rigor and Xicor. Rigor evades the blast, then regenerating. Geku knees Xicor and then threw him into a black hole, and brought him back, to blast him again. Geku sent him, Junior and Geku to the End of Space. Ranch and Kazi went to Capsule Corp. Junior was passing out because he took too much electricity “ Junior wake up “ Geku Said “Junior wake up!” Geku Said “ JUNIOR WAKE UP!” Geku Said Kazi told Bulma everything and asked to borrow one of her spaceships as they got the spaceship they rushed to find Junior and Geku Geku grabbed Junior while he was unconscious the spaceship arrived Geku brought Junior to the spaceship along with himself to the spaceship they put Junior in a bed but sadly this probably won’t turn out good Junior was passing out for good when they returned back to Bulma’s / Capsule Corp. “ OH MY GOD! “ Bulma Said “ We Need to save him now!” Ranch Said Bulma went on her computer and looks at Junior’s heart rate with Ranch standing right beside him Junior groans in pain Junior’s heart rate dropped slowly at first it was 2 now it’s 1 and 5 seconds later it was 0 Junior was dead tears slowly dropped from Bulma’s eyes when Trunks and Goten came in their eyes were filled with tears episically with Ranch this was heartbreaking to her seeing her boyfriend die Ranch ran and flew off crying in sorrow when everyone heard the news some of them were depressed and some of them cried after an hour Ranch was on a bench crying Junior was still in his bed but suddenly Junior’s heart rate was rising back up to 100 Junior got up and out of the bed Junior then tested if he was still alive by flying over to a wasteland but then Junior saw Ranch crying and wanted to cheer her up. ” Hey Babe why are you crying” Junior Said “ You’re still alive” Ranch Said “ I’m sorry if I scared you” Junior Said “ I didn’t mean to-“ Junior Was stopped because Ranch got in the front of his lap and put her arms around his neck and vacuum kissed him on the lips for a long period of time Xicor , still alive joined the party. Xicor said " What a sad ending, but everyone dies. " Ranch went Super Saiyan 4, blasting the Saiyan God out of Capsule Corp. Ranch threw him up into the air, firing a barrage of ki blasts. Ranch charged a x10 Galick Gun while Geku charged a x100 Big Bang Flash. Geku said " GOODBYE YOU MASS-MURDERING MOTHERFUCKER! " Category:--junior--